Beginning or the end
by Theresa471
Summary: Revival of the X Files with the return of William and the start of his battle with the evil aliens.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place during the revival of the new series for the X Files...

"Beginning or the end! Chapter One

Fox Mulder having to be besides himself after finally hearing from had called me too many times to get back to her on whether or not ,I would be interested in working on the X Files after being away for ten years,after I had left the bureau once I knew that William had disappeared to tear us apart from our wasn't able to handle with the fact that her son was gone for good!

I just could no longer see her in pain anymore ,and the reason why our marriage was destroyed.

My mother when she was alived was able to save large amount of monies for a special trust fund for me, and Samantha for when the both of us turned 21.I didn't know this unil after she had died during the reading of her of course C. had to put his too cents into the matter of the he didn't know about the trust fund and still doesn't after all this time!

From what I understand at this point in time,I heard through the grapevine that he was trying to start up the cloning program once again with a whole new set of alien rebels.

I have been trying to find further information behind Scully's back by asking A.D. Skinner to help me on occasion,eventhough the new director of the F.B.I. is watching him closely despite having to be a fan of the X Files.

At the moment I understand that Agent John Doggett and his wife Monica Reyes were still working in the basement on any X Files that came into the office.

Agent Doggett asked me months ago ,on whether I would be able to help him on a case that was just plain unexplainable even by his standards.I turned him down at that point!

I am currently at the local basketball game that is going on between Washington D.C. and Virginia watching the game in the at this time during the half time show that Walter Skinner sits down next to me looking some what exhausted.

"Hey!Are you following me or something?"He replies.

"No I am not Mulder!"I need to speak with you about something really imporant."He said to his friend.

"What about?"As he tries to move off the bench...

"Its an X File Mulder,A few weeks ago in Arizona a UFO was seen flying around in the area before forces have been in the area for weeks now unable to find any type of clues until now!

"What?"He saids to him sounding curious to his statement.

"First of all Mulder,It seems to me the cloning project that your father started is back again,because the reason I say this is the fact that someone you know for a long time is back in the picture once again.

"Who are you talking about?"He replies!

"Gibson Praise ,Mulder!He hands Mulder a disk telling him its a letter and directions to finding the alien spacecraft.""He also said that it will also lead you to finding your son William after all of these at the shock look of Fox Mulder on his face.

"My God!Do you realize, if Scully ever finds out about this that she will be screaming bloody murder to have her work with me going to Arizona and investigate it over all."

"I know!He saids moving away from him from getting off the bench.

"I will let you know when I am ready to leave for Arizona,but first I have to talk with Scully!He replies knowing full well what is going to happen once he starts telling her the news.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

"Side Note" Please be advise that William shows up in the stories for William's Destiny and Journey along with the final battle against the alien rebels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "Beginning or the End"

Fox Mulder had no choice in the matter,but to talk with Scully in regard to going to Arizona and look for the knew that she would probably be really upset at the fact that the shit with the aliens,was starting up again after all of this time.

Mulder went to get into his car to head on over to Scully's apartment a few miles away from the F.B.I. had not step his foot into the door for almost ten years.

The divorce between him and Scully were hard on the both of them now its his chance to make amends with the new X files and into her heart once more.

Scully was coming out of the shower,when she heard the door goes over to the door to open it after looking through the peep hole.

"Mulder!Why are here?"She replied in a tone that made him feel not wanted.

"I need to talk with you about something really important Dana,and I need for you to sit down since this might take some time explaining."He saids to her.

Out in the desert of Arizona,the UFO that was supposed to have landed wasn't able to be seen by anyone in the area accept Gibson Praise.

Since Gibson Praise is now all grown up into a young man,is able to use his abilties even further now at 22 years old of age.

He had sense that the new aliens are now located in the middle of the desert using a special cloaking device to keep them invisible from the humans in the area,along with the use of any satellite applications.

Praise decided to drive his four wheel drive into the desert to see if he can find any type of evidence from the space had to go slow with the heavy bumps in the the fact that the heat was really blazing for late in the afternoon,since he didn't bring much of any supplies with him for the drive.

He was sensing something rather odd at the he felt like someone or something was trying to make contact with him through his mental abilities.

It was at this point,Gibson had to stop the vehicle so that he could catch his breath mostly to really scare him for the first time in ten years.

Gibson decided to get out of the was at this point that he needed to find what was causing his anxiety by walking towards the west of the first appearance by the UFO.

It would take him twenty minutes before finally stopping from exhaustion of the walk and the blazing at least he had taken with him what was left of his supplies mostly a little water and candy that has sugar to pick up his energy levels.

When he finally stopped,he felt something was trying to draw him into some sort of a black void for where he saw the beaming light that was coming after him.

It was at this point,he could not move his body at he felt that his body was being transported into an area no one would understand at all.

And then all of a sudden,he finds him self inside in some form of a space craft for which he has never seen only other time was years ago for when he was taken,as with all of the others,including Mulder and his sister Samantha years prior before he was taken because of the aliens trying to take over the Earth all because of his father and the cloning project.

Sometime later...

Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were currently on a plane to was mostly able to explain to her about what they were going to find out in regards to the X Files that was basically it for now.

She had told Fox Mulder that she wasn't ready to get back into a relationship with him needed to find out the real truth of the matter in regard to finding her son William most of had said to Mulder that she felt like that she had lost her will to live after losing everything in her life the last ten years.

It was at this point into the flight that Mulder's cell chirp telling him that it was Skinner on the other end of the was a voice mail telling him to make contact with the local sheriff once you land and head for the area of the craft.

The voice mail also said that Skinner's contacts in Arizona have not been able to make contact with Gibson last known position was at the point of the UFO sighting.

"Good Luck!"In finding the answers to the X Files and Gibson voicemail ends as Mulder tells Scully the bad news in regard to Gibson Praise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Beginning or the End X FILES REVIVAL

As soon as Gibson Praise was transported up to the space craft,he felt that he really wasn't in danger.

Currently he was in some room with a bunch communications equipment and view screens,He could not tell at all since there were no one around at the walks around trying to figure out in what to do next despite feeling really tired.

What he really needed was a bed to lay down and food to bring up his sugar levels along with his fluid intake.

It was at this point,someone open's the door showing a young woman with silver skin looking like she is a humanoid of some sorts!

"Gibson!""My name is Allysa,I am here to bring you to talk with someone that is the same race as yours."She replies with confidence in her voice.

In the meantime...

Out in the desert Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are looking for clues in trying to find it was very early in the morning the sun was not blazing unlike in the late afternoon.

The past twenty minutes they following the trail of Gibson Praise's truck before it ends at the end of the broken trail.

Scully was already upset,but she was determined to keep on going and not show her frustration to was moving further into the desert area,as Scully followed behind carrying her water container and medical supplies just in case!

The both of them were walking slowly decided to take a quick break to replace back the fluids into their bodies.

"I don't know about you,Mulder!""But it seems to be nothing at all out here accept the bugs and heat."as she tries to lightened up the mood.

While they were resting, Mulder noticed something like a reminded of years ago when he and Scully were investigating the conspiracy that was in full force by C. .

"What's wrong Mulder?"as she looks on with concern.

"I don't know at the moment!""It does however tells me it just might be a reflection of some sorts!"He replied.

Or it could be a spacecraft Mulder using a cloaking device to hide them from anyone from seeing them."She points out trying to stay positive at the moment,and into believing in what she just said to him after all of these years.

It was at this point,Mulder started to walk towards the reflection maybe taking a little while to reach the point of the reflection.

Inside the space craft...

Gibson Praise was being taken to another area of the ship,as he noticed all types of species walking the kept quiet trying to figure out what was going on at this point.

When he and Allysa reached the turbo shaft,they went tells him to hold on since the shaft will be moving quickly side ways.

He holds onto the sides of the turbo shaft,as his stomach started to upheavel on then all of a sudden it stopped as the door opens to another level.

They move out heading for the door at the end of the hallway.

Allysa knocks at the door when she hears the word "Come" to noticed that someone was watching a view screen in the front of the person is not able to see the person's face at the moment.

"Allysa,please leave so that I can talk with Gibson alone."he saids to her to leave.

Gibson walks over to stand in the back of the person's chair."Come around so that I can see you,I am currently watching something on the ground near the spacecraft."He replied to the young man.

It was at this point Gibson Praise knew who was the humanoid afterall,even though now grown fully after many years having to be supposed taken by the aliens involved with conspiracy and C. .

"William!""How?"Was all he could say at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Beginning or the End

Gibson Praise just could not believe his eyes that William was sitting in front of him after all this time,as his age had him in the range of 22 years in fact his body systems must of changed because of his DNA make up.

Tell me "William" why did you come back in the first place?"Moving closer to him having to be watching the screen.

"Why?""Because I need to ask your help to look for the new alien rebels,that have come back to Earth after ten years being domain until now.

"I don't understand why you need me ,when in fact my abilties are only limited having to sense when a alien is around in the area.!"He replies to the best of his ability!

"Gibson I understand in what your trying to say,I can not do it alone accept for those that are left on this craft after having to fight too many battles over the years out in deep space."He saids to him with pride having to ask him for help mostly.

"I can only do so much William,But I have a feeling that others will be joining your battle!Looking at the view screen to see that Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are right below the space craft and don't even know what's ahead for them.

"I know!"Its why I plan to have others join my cause,even though it just might be a shock to the one person that had given birth to me, will be upset when she sees me at for my father,lets just say he will just play it by ear for when it comes to his first born."He saids to Gibson Praise watching the screen with interest!"

"William I do have a few questions before you start with your plans."He replies mostly.

"And what is that Gibson?"Moving closer to the communications Panel for where the viewscreen is located.

"What happens if we encounter any of the bounty hunters along the way?"He asks having to being curious because of what happened, the last time many years ago in the very same desert as with the F.B.I. and other military organizations.

"I don't know how to answer your question at the moment Gibson,but I will when I get the chance to talk with my father and mother once they get over the shock of being transported to this he points out to the young boy in front of him filled with too many questions.

Meanwhile on the desert floor,The blazing heat was staring to get more hotter for the time of day.

Scully wanted to head back before it gets worst,but for Mulder,he wanted to continue on to look for the proper answers in regard to the reflection that the both of them are looking for.

It was at that point both Mulder and Scully started to feel that they were being pulled away from the the transporter beam caught the both of them into the stream,and reappearing inside a craft that look like an waiting area of some sorts.

When they were able to come to thier senses with being transported,Scully could not believe her eyes that it was happening all over again to her,as with Mulder for which he was coming back to his old self.

A few minutes later...

Gibson Praise came into the waiting area with he explained to them that they will be taken to another area to be asked something really important.

But in the meantime, he asked the both of them to have a open mind in regard to what is going to happen within the next minutes to the both of also told them that he was not hurt at all,but rather having to been surprised after all of these years.

So if the both of you,please follow us to the main turbo shaft to another level of this space craft.

A few minutes after having thier stomachs upset from the quick ride,Gibson and Allysa lead them to the main communications center having to walk into the area.

Its a minute later that someone came from the other room to introduce himself to the couple in front of was the image of a young Fox Mulder,and for which Mulder knew himself in just who was the young boy in front of him after all this time.

As for Dana Scully ...She fainted!...Having to see that it was her son William after all this time since disappearing with the alien bounty hunters many years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Beginning or the End

Dana Scully could not believe it after all this son William is alive and well and having to be involved with the conspiracy against the alien rebels.

She was besides herself having to seen Mulder talking with him as if nothing has ever happened.

She was at the point that she wanted to shoot someone for having to put her through all this crazy stuff over the past 20 years.

William comes over to her,to explain what was going on with him all these first it was not his choice having to be a baby at the time,and wasn't able to understand,what exactly was going on with him and the others that was like him with special abilties.

During the years that he was growing up at a fast pace then was at this point that he was able to understand what he was all about,just like with Gibson Prasie having to be very special as well.

While William was talking with his mother,she was trying to understand why this was happening now after many years of pain and lonelyness.

"Look Mother!""I need for you and dad to understand now to the fact that I need your help to fight the new conspiracy of evil alien beings."

"Are you telling us that the program is up and running again?"She saids.

"Partly at this point!""However there are a new alien race that is currently arriving from another solar system that is more deadly then the previous alien race."He points out to his mother.

In the meantime Fox Mulder was walking around with a guide and Gibson checking out the ship for any type of flaws in order to fight the aliens like the last time.

Mulder ask Gibson on whether or not William and his group will be able to fight the aliens with proper equipment to beat.

"Mulder!"Its why he needs your help as with others to continue on with the battle."He replied to Mulder's statement.

"I would be willing to help as much as I can with my resources at the bureau,even though I am not with the F.B. longer."

"That is wondeful mostly!""I know William be happy to hear the news,as he really needs all the help he can get at this point in time."He points out to Mulder looking on further around the craft.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Beginning or The End Final

The next day with both Mulder and Scully still on the ship,William had mention that he was waiting on word from his sources on just where were the first group of aliens.

Gibson Prasie was able to receive a location from his what he could see was the fact that the first group was located somewhere in downtown San Diego warehouse district.

With this information,William sent his key members of his group to find any type of had asked his communications officer and mate to tap into the main satellite systems and try to see if they can be located upclose.

As for Fox Mulder and Scully,they were told to stay back from the firing sight,having been transported down to San Diego warehouse district a half a block told Dana to stay put as with himself having gotten the word that the first laser shot would be headed for the site in a few minutes.

It was at this point Fox Mulder went to hug Scully for comfort,even though they were not a couple any Mulder had felt that she was starting to come around again for when it came to her feelings.

At that particular moment,Mulder received a message on his cell telling them to stay battle was about to begin for the first time in years.

The laser beam being fired from the cloaked space craft was able to hit its target destroying the warehouse into thousands of pieces along with the alien rebels.

Having to wait sometime later until the fires started to disappeared,they were able to see the damage along with a couple of the bodies having to turn into the green slime.

It was at this point,they needed to leave with the sounds of the fire trucks heading thier way to put out the fires.

Mulder sent a message to William on his cell telling him that it was time for them to be transported back to the ship.

At that very moment both Mulder and Scully felt the pull of the transporter beam having to reappeared in front of thier son William.

William told them that this was only the beginning.

He was able to discuss further his plans with his parents,even though Scully that she was losing him once again.

"No you won't mother not this time!I will be around when ever you will need no matter what,the same goes for father as well!"He pointed out to the both of them feeling proud for when it comes to his main cause.

Sometime later...

William transported Gibson,Mulder and Scully back to was back home as with the both of them in Washington D.C.

It was a few days later that Fox Mulder needed to find out something really important from Dana Scully.

He goes to knock on her apartment door carrying a vase of flowers for the first time in many years.

Scully goes to open the door to see Mulder standing in the hallway with flowers of all things.

"Mulder!"What's with the flowers?"She replied while pulling him into her apartment."Why are you here in the first place?"she points out with great curiosity.

Mulder was a nervous wreck trying to get out his words."Scully,Will you marry me once again?"He saids finally to her.

Scully was in shock mostly even though,she already knew how she felt after getting together for the case and finding waited a minute or so before giving his answer making him even more jittery.

"Actually Fox I will very much like to be married again to you!"As she runs into his arms full of happiness and in such a very long time.

"Welcome back Dana to the land of the living!"He tells her while trying to kiss her.

THE END


End file.
